Auror Love
by TajM
Summary: An Auror shall not know anger, nor hatred… nor love. [Sorry this LJ is under CONSTRUCTION for now eventually it WILL be updated with much needed revisions! Thanks to all who were reading it!]
1. Prologue

**Auror Love**

**Summary- **An Auror shall not know anger, nor hatred… nor love.

**Disclaimer- **I own Harry Potter! Wow, that's new to me… sadly J.K. Rowling really does. Also the summary is roughly based on a poster for _Star Wars; Attack of the Clones_, most likely owned by George Lucas.

**A/N- **Hi everyone! It's me _again_. Here is my first try at something that is other then romance/_humor_, its romance/_angst_! I have had this idea for some time now and well it is best to get all my ideas out before the 6th book comes out and all my ideas are proven WAY wrong! Don't worry it is not at all based on the Star Wars saga besides the 'forbidden love' angle. I just find it an interesting angle for characters with those types of personalities! I hope it is good- not just a cheesy pathetic weak attempt! Please review! It really adds so much to my day!

**Prologue- **

"James?" whispered a quiet voice.

"Yes Lily Flower?" smiled the tall handsome boy with jet-black hair quickly turning to face the girl who he had been madly in love with for so long.

"Tomorrow, at eleven-"

"You want me to visit you in the head girls dormitory? My pleasure!"

"James!" she smiled but in a slightly rushed manner. "No really, the meeting."

James Potter raised his eyebrow, "Tomorrow? Already?"

The pretty red-head sighed and gave him a small weak smile, her bright emerald-green eyes twinkling with an edge of sadness, "Hey Potter, you know what the world outside of Hogwarts is like. The Ministry wants a head start for training."

"Yes, of course." James said nodding emphatically. He knew well how important this was for Lily- she lost her parents to Deatheaters last summer… he didn't want to sound uninterested, which couldn't be further from the real truth.

"I'll be there Flower." He replied kissing her on the forehead.

"Pass it on." She said smiling in her soft way that he loved before walking away.

Sure, she might just think of him as a friend- a really close one at that, and it was a really big improvement from earlier this year when she couldn't bare to be in the same room with the 'insufferable prat.'

He smiled knowing how much she had softened up to him, and it had only increased his feelings toward her with an edge of longing- but he knew much better then to act on it.

--

"Jamesie better get a move on!" called an eighteen-year-old casually leaning on a table in the Heads' common room, childishly blowing strands of pure black hair that had fell by his eyes.

"Before Sirius charms something else to make a racket? Please?" called out an irritated sandy-blonde haired boy who looked aged beyond his years and extremely worn out. He was worried too, he signed up for the Auror training in the beginning of the year, and with his grades was quickly okayed- but the initial testing, with his _condition…_the Ministry would never let him go further.

"Move it mate!" rushed a mature sounding head-boy. "The room is roughly 11 minutes away and we only have 9 to get there!"

"Ah," whispered Sirius , "I think that our Miss Evans has had a nice effect on our Prongsie!"

"Good." Smiled back Remus, adding a calming affect to his tired face.

--

"Welcome to The Auror Training initiation meeting." Spoke a nervous but stern faced young Auror. "I am Fabian Prewett; this is my brother Gideon, and that's Frank Longbottom."

Saying the name Frank, James remembered the prefect who was in seventh year not more then three years ago.

"We are here to make sure that you know what you have gotten yourselves into by signing up for Auror Training, that is if you do well on your N.E.W.T.s that are coming up in four months.

The next part was mostly standard procedure… the tests they would have to pass, what the job really meant…mostly stuff that James had known his whole life growing up and most of the people in the room (about 12) could say from the top of their heads. The next was more unexpected.

"Because of the recent conditions in the wizarding world the ministry has increased their need for aurors and has in a way lowered the standards for getting in." started Gideon. "But with that they have also increased what is expected of you- so that the job can be done more effectively. That means your mental stamina will be frequently tested. You should never be battling for revenge- as an auror you are well above that- it is always for protection of others."

"So," continued Fabian. "The Ministry wants its newest aurors to come to us without attachments… ready to fight for the cause with out fear."

He breathed deeply.

"In other words we want you to not be afraid of those who are against us, to have no real reason to worry about your own well being… meaning for the new class of aurors and outside of work relationship is forbidden- the result would be expulsion from the program-"

But James no longer heard anymore, he felt Lily grow tense beside him… _wait, what they were asking… no they couldn't ask that… that's crazy! They were asking them to be inhuman… were they asking them not to feel?_

_Not to love...? _

**A/N- **Well yes that's it! I always start with prologues! And I hope you will please review and keep reading! I hope it isn't crap! I am in such a rush to fix up my stories before The HBP comes out and messes up my whole rhythm! LOL! We'll find out Lily had a friend name Courtney and then I'll be like "well there goes my fanfiction stories!" But if you keep reading I will DEFINITELY keep writing! I love them all and once again please review! I never question continuing a story before, but I am having doubts about it but have big plans never the less! So…

_A review if you could,_

_And I'll keep writing like I should!_

Thanks Everyone! Once again… I am VERY sorry about the delay on SBLYLE, but what can you do about writer's block? SS shall have a new chapter soon enough! Oh- and I you ever have time I'd love it if you read my new one shot! I REPLEY TO ALL REVIEWS! Thanks!

Like Always,

TajM


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One- What Ifs Never Help Anyone…**

**A/N- PLEASE READ THE ONE AT THE END! Thanks! **

**P.S.- Kelso the ending WILL shock you!  **

**Disclaimer- Yah… sure I own Harry Potter…and also up most supreme ruler of the universe…. Well if you believed the first lie… also the summary is based roughly on a poster for _Star Wars; Attack of the Clones_, most likely owned by George Lucas etc. **

To be man is to feel.

Feel pain.

Sorrow.

Passion.

Joy.

Heart-ache.

Angst.

Amusement.

Humor.

Sadness.

Surprise.

Grief.

To be human is to feel… undergo… experience…. _feel _

_love._

Albus Dumbledore always believed so. He always stood by the fact that the most righteous path was the most humane one. Always.

Mankind has always had found the purpose for survival based on themotives- the motives created by their way of thinking.

To tell someone to loose that way- they loose more then just some baggage-

They loose their reason for living.

But hadn't he himself been the one who decided once- when he was at the one moment to decide- to leave any of that?

But to force that decision- on enthusiastic, passionate, intelligent, individuals but who through it all were no more then mere children?

That is where the ministry was doubly mistaken.

His eyes scrolled up and down a list of around a dozen names of those who planned on joining the ministry- joining, _still_ after they proclaimed their new law. The ministry told them the expectations last night- and that night handed out the list of the final count- those who considered them selves fully capable- no backing out now if the ministry chooses them by the time they receive their marks on their exams to begin training.

What they expected was inhumane- unreasonable- irrational- and even by the strongest will… undoable.

Because, as Dumbledore knew so well, that in the world now so full of darkness, evil and immortality shadowing all that is good, light could still always shine through because there was a force stronger then it all.

A force created by an unconditional bond, deep affection, loyalty, devotion and understanding that those who inflict pain on others underestimate. The heart's, not the mind's ability… the strength of love. Different then the platonic bond of brothers… but a strength of two totally incoherent beings to become one.

The so called "baggage" the ministry wanted its elite to avoid fully was also a driving force in everything in life.

Fear?

Fear forces to act- it may be hid but a better enticement can never exist.

Anger?

A driving force…

Love…

The single greatest thing in existence that one can ever feel… a sense of overwhelming pleasure…

And these **12** young individuals have decided they were capable of giving it all up, for a cause they believe in. The names of the talented witches and wizards… he read on until he reached the last two names on the list- written side by side, causing him to feel terribly pained. They shouldn't have a faith like this, no one should make such sacrifices without time to think it though, but these two (he never expected less of them though)…The name of two individuals who he sensed the influence of love most in- two whom… where… well….

_James Potter_

and

_Lily Evans. _

---

James Potter could still remember the first time he met her. Still. It had been so long ago- but the memory was still fresh in his mind, because he _never _wanted to forget it.

_"Jamesies," his mother cooed for the millionth time embracing her only son once again, and then turning up to look back at his father. "Can you believe my little boy is actually going to Hogwarts? But he's still a baby!" _

_"Mum!" James groaned fidgeting away from the warm, motherly grasp of Mrs. Potter._

_"Love, you are embarrassing him. I thought we were planning on being those "cool" parents. I think you are failing miserably. Remember how you were like at eleven, couldn't wait to get away, huh?"_

_"Well…if… oh Jamsies!" she coddled for the last time before standing up and straightening herself to appear more like the dignified top auror she was (or as she appeared outside of her family that is). "Now behave son."_

_"But," objected his father playfully "MY son… I don't think that's possible dear."_

_"Did your father give you any ideas this summer James?" _

_James smiled wickedly._

_"Remember us in school? You were not exactly an angel. James I remember one time in seventh year your MOTHER-"_

_"Shut up dear, he'll be late… now James… oh I'll miss you so! Remember to write!"_

_"Got it mum!" He said as he hugged her back, followed by his father- and his mother once again as he finally boarded the train and started the search for a suitable compartment._

_-_

_He had been sitting in the compartment for a total of TEN minutes now- and NO ONE except and annoyingly snobbish looking head-boy had walked in so far. (Must remember to prank that one later…) Now James Potter may start to get fidgety… and twitchy if he gets over bored…_

_Get it?_

_Over-board…_

_Over bored?_

_Yah- he was THAT bored stiff…_

_And when he thought he was going to get a hernia if nothing happened soon **something happened**. _

_Something that he would **never** forget- something that would change his life **forever**._

_He heard on the compartment door a quiet knock, and he almost jumped up from the excitement of something FINALLY happening- someone FINALLY arriving (had he been that early? His mom was quite anal about time…) to open the door._

_Opening the door really only consisted of lifting the latch in his part and doing so, a pretty girl with vibrant red hair and brilliant green eyes walked in giving him a weak- but still engaging all the same. _

_"Um- hi. Do you think that, if it's okay, that I can sit here?" her reply was a bit sad though._

_"Um- er- er- er…" stuttered a stunned James Potter._

_She was the absolute most beautiful girl he had ever seen- honestly… she strangely looked like Christmas really. _

_No, not because of her hair and eye color or anything… but just in the fact that she carried such an aurora… that, well reminded him of- home. And he liked her right away._

_But as a cocky and immature eleven year old he didn't really know how to show it. He was really bad at it really._

_"Excuse me?" she asked confused._

_"Well er-"James Potter wasn't really one to normally one to be at all skittish around anyone- even the Minister of Magic (but that's another story…) so this was really weird for him._

_"Okay, that's alright- you know I can just go somewhere else…"_

_NO!_

_Wait!_

_Christmas was leaving!_

_"Oh- no, you can sit here if, you… er want." _

_"Thanks," she said raising an eyebrow and taking a seat across from him. _

_Okay- time to make SOMEKIND of conversation…_

_"Are you a first year too?" he asked._

_"Yup," she said smiling now and extending a hand. "Lily Evans."_

_"Er…"_

_"And you are?" she asked._

_"Oh-yes, sorry… James Potter." His mother would freak out if she knew how he was disregarding his manors that she had drilled into his brain._

_"Nice to meet you 'oh-yes, sorry…James Potter'." She said smirking slightly._

_So, she was witty now was she?_

_He liked that._

_"Ah yes- Flower, that'd be me."_

_"Oh so he talks?"_

_"Yes very fluently too­ just wait and see- hear I mean."_

_She just smiled back shaking her head slightly._

_"So are you, a Muggle-born?" _

_"Huh?"_

_So she was._

_"Are your parents not wizards?"_

_"Oh no- I'm the only one in the family as far as we know- wait how did you know?"_

_"Your charms- they're of Muggle London- most wizards don't have even know what Big Ben is."_

_"Very perspective Mr. Potter," she said, the hesitantly and quieter. "Is that- well a bad thing?"_

_He felt like slapping himself on the fore-head. Was he sounding like a prejudice Slytherin idiot? Darn it. _

_"No! I was just wondering- there's nothing bad or anything."_

_"But," she hesitantly continued now. "Do you think I'll be behind?"_

_"Nah," he said shaking it off. "Tons of people come from Muggle homes- without an ounce of knowledge about anything and they do fine- you'll be okay."_

_"Okay then" she said feeling a blush coming on for some odd reason. "So then I'm guessing your parents are wizards?"_

_"Yup," he repeated a bit dully. "And their parents and their parents- I guess I'm what you would call a pure-blood."_

_"Interesting," she mused. "So you know a lot of stuff already?"_

_Now he was the one to feel a bit odd… _

_"I guess a bit." The he abruptly changed the subject. "So then you don't know about the houses then do you?"_

_"I guess not from a student's perspective- but I have read 'Hogwarts; A History' and…"_

_"Lily, Lily, Lily- you do have a lot to learn, huh?"_

_"I'm guessing I do," she said in the perfect mimic of his sly voice. "So are YOU going to teach me?" _

_He let out a falsely over-exaggerated sigh, " I'm guessing I'll have to."_

_Causing her to laugh shaking her head- making him laugh as well as they made there way up to their first year of Hogwarts… _

And so would began what would seem like the start of a beautiful friendship that would continue throughout Hogwarts and-

If only fate had been so kind.

If only he had not been so immature and cocky.

If only he hadn't been as _stupid_ as to how HORRIBLE it would make him feel years later- and make him keep wonder _what if, what if… _

It would create his only regret.

But now it didn't even matter did it? But it still DID. It wasn't _right_ to be asked this suddenly. He felt furious.

He knew better- the ministry just didn't want any of their 'soldiers' involved in some sort of _romantic_ love.

Wait-

He really should stop thinking like that… he was beginning to forget why he wanted to be an auror from the beginning- for other people. For what he believed was right.

He wasn't going to go on being selfish or anything.

It wasn't- well _fair_.

But then again- it wasn't like it was going to happen anyways- he ruined any chance with Lily Evans back in year one- but that never stopped any sense of desire that he frantically worked to hide.

But this was too extreme- too… too… he felt angry… but how strange is it that the origin of the anger was love?

And he was not angry at the one he loved or anything, but more at the whole situation.

It was overwhelming for him at the moment.

He never betted on anything near this happening!

It was all just so confusing…

It was great, just damn great…

**OMG! I just swore- well typed a swear word… but I NEVER swear… wow! I must really like this story…**

**THANK YOU-THANK YOU! **

**Purplereader- Most definitely it would be! LO!L Thanks for the review and PLEASE keep reading**

**Mrs. Lampard- Thanks! Please keep reading!**

**Jen- THANKS! Really- it's original… that makes me feel all happy inside… LOL! PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**Spygirl4747- YUP! Another new one! LOL! Thanks and PLEASE keep reading! Next chappy in SS is coming soon btw!**

**Princess-Pheonix-O'Shea- Thanks! Please keep reading!**

**Kelso-The-Great- So Kels how was it? LOL! ALICE SAID THE THING ABOUT HAYDEN CHRISTIONSEN IN LEATHER PANTS! GOSH! Lol! OMG now all of can find out our weirdness level… YIKES! Prewett? That's Molly Weasleys' Maiden name as well! Cool huh? LYLAM! LOL! **

**Spartan Spirit- But James was never one for rules though, was he? ;) Thanks! I have special plans for FRANK and ALICE! Hehe! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating soon!**

**HHfanx2- So angst is good? But I'm a bit SCARED to go overboard… I have some pretty angsty ideas… but what if… I am such a romance/humor writer! URGH! LOL! I'll get it eventually! THANKS AND PLEASE KEEP READING!**

**Steelo- To my faithful reader/reviewer,**

**LOL! And _I _love YOUR reviews- they totally rock and make my day! Remember unrequited love sucks! Poor James… but or is it unrequited? Hmm pondering. LOL! I love that word 'unrequited'…. Hope it won't be part of my future though! LOL! Now I'll try to work up to that wide potential! PLEASE KEEP READING! AND THANK YOU bunches and bunches!**

**P.S.- the next chappy in SS may be coming quite soon! LOL! **

Does anyone know ANY Lily James post-Hogwarts era stories that ARE NOT part of a series?

Because the only one I've ever read has been FIGHTING FATE which is GREAT, but I just want to get a feel for one- and FF is not completely post-Hogwarts either…

**I'm a bit upset! LOL! But really I am! **I have WAY over 200 hits on this story…But for some reasons the review do not show it! This is kind of weird… I liked it better BEFORE I knew the hits! I get slightly upset, I LOVE each and every review…

But that gets me started as to WHY some people do not like it enough to review? Many reasons are on my list of course. They clicked on it by accident, took time to read it… thought it was about another couple and were mistaken etc. Any how this is one request to my readers.

**If you happen to read my chapter and think it is any how in any way slightly worthwhile for any sort of recognition please do so… ten seconds of your day really make mine! (Especially since I am so very home-sick but that is getting WAY of Topic : ) though!) I just like to know how I'm doing that's all- POSITIVE and NEGATIVE (if with reason!) so please help me here guys! I'd really appreciate it!**

**I also hope it wasn't out-of-character or anything! I do my best to stay with in the books… with a bit a quirks of course!  **

**LOL!**

**Please keep reading!**

**There's a LOT to come! Including Lily's point of view into why L/J did not stay friends! Hehe! Just you wait and see!**

**Like always,**

**TajM**

**P.S. - this was going to be posted July 11- but it won't let me LOG on… so the delay is sadly not in my control guys! Sorry! Bysies then!**

**P.P.S. (or is it P.S.S. whatever…)- My marauders, everything I write is with you in mind- but why dedicate something so sad when it's so unlike us? No reason… I'll just have to wait until it's happier…! LOL! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two-**

A/N- Eeks… yes, yes, I know… I updated this a bit late… but the problem with AL (like SLYLE) is that most of my ideas take place in the near future, meaning this story has a developing plot (boy does it have a plot), but I just neat to work out the couple of chapters that happen to bridge over to that plot! **SO THAT'S ALL FOR THE PRE-STORY A.N! PLEASE READ THE ONE AT THE END if you'd be so kind**:)

To Whom It May Concern- My pen name is made up from my nick name and my last name's first initial! Not an actors name or anything, I'm way to self conceited to make a pen name out of anything else:)

Thanks to Purplereader for asking!

This year had been beyond difficult for Lily Evans. The most painful, strenuous, horrific experience one could more or less _ever _face. Only she never cared to let anyone truly know that. She was never one to show too much of her emotions- she wasn't weak like that. She had more control.

But now she realized the difference- knows better that it wouldn't be weak- but actually trying to act strong under the situation made her more or less weak.

She got the letter on a stormy October morning- the week before Halloween. Maybe to the Deatheaters it seemed like a seasonal time to raid a Muggle town.

Until then most attacks on and near the Muggle world were more condensed, easier for the Ministry to cover up.

Building that unexplainably fell down,- memories were cleared and it seemed that the architect never realized the instability of the foundation.

"It appeared out of nowhere, it did. A gust of wind or a black cloud…. I think it could've been a twister, but I didn't think we got twisters here. So anyways it sent all these people up to the sky backwards and everything and they just stayed up there spinning."

"And when exactly did this twister start." A Muggle relations specialist asked the witness.

"Well something else weird was happening. These people were walking around in black cloaks- hoods over their heads and everything and pointed these stick pole-things forward. Must've been protesting something or something like that."

"Very true," the Ministry official nodded before pointing his own wand and wiping and speaking clearly, "Obliviate."

A serial killer on the loose in down-town London. Thirteen similar unexplained deaths, all of what seemed to be of people who kept to themselves. None of the neighbors seemed to be witness to the crime and when the police investigated the crime scene was spotless. No problem there has been serial killers before, and many other unsolved crimes. And anyways, after July whoever it was seemed to be behind the killings stopped and so did the headlines. Maybe it was some gang thing. Those thirteen people happened to be some of the most prominent in the wizarding world, and to the Ministry the cause of death wasn't too much of a mystery- Avada Kedavera could do that.

But this time it was different. Terrible destruction throughout the village- it seemed like they were looking for something in particular, what exactly the Ministry never figured out. Well the ministry not finding out was no surprise, they shut their eyes to whatever they wanted to, but even Dumbledore didn't have a pinpointed idea either. But he had many different ideas though, like usual. Thirty Muggle deaths. The aurors never saw it coming… in advance. And when they showed up the major destruction was done- on the most part anyways, or as Lily was slightly selfishly (though she tried her best not to be) concerned her part of the misfortune was complete.

_We regret to inform you of the death of your parents (Adam Christopher Evans and Evelyn Duke Evans) in a Deatheater attack…_

That's what that letter said.

But Lily doubted they cared. Just another tally on their list of the casualties. Well maybe the people in charge cared and _regretted_ that there were more deaths, what would the public think? They were supposed to control this stuff… but no one really _cared_.

Just another Muggle, wizards never cared too much for the magic-bloodless.

But her whole world just more or less fell apart then and there. She didn't believe it… how was this happening? No, no, no… this couldn't be true. But she knew it was, and her whole life scattered and she felt so helpless.

There was no use for tears… and she didn't have the ability to do so either when she read that at breakfast that day. Screaming wouldn't even express a hundredth of the pain she felt.

She just needed to get out of the room- get out of the Great Hall with it's laughing-gossiping-chatting crowd. And run away from that room is exactly what she did.

Lily was popular in enough at Hogwarts.

She had many acquaintances and no one ever really despised Miss Evans, heck even some of the Slytherins thought she was bearable (very foreword thinking for Slytherins) and she was lucky enough to have some beyond close friends who would take her through this with ease and help her with the pain.

But they never realized what was really hurting her, how could they? Especially considering that she never let them know.

She was fine, really, she was just fine.

But that couldn't be further from the truth- she had to let it out… the pain… using it as a drive to keep striving for some way to train eventually stop _him _alone was not enough.

And in a way the least likely person to ever be supportive and helpful to Lily Marie Evans, the least likely to ever be able to bring anything more then a migraine was the one who ended up helping her. A messy ebony haired least likely someone.

And slowly as the year went on James Potter became from an enemy to someone she considered a bearable acquaintance, to a truly good friend, to even more.

He helped her in so many more ways then possible but it would bring more pain to remember those now. And she wouldn't be arrogant enough to go and say that she did too, but if truth be told she too was very important to him this year.

And he claimed a place in her life- her heart.

He may just know her better then her best friend does and with that maybe he was even closer then Mackenzie.

In a different way…

Yes, it was true. Beyond what she would have thought her other six years she's met him.

Beyond all the pranks and pestering….

Beyond the hate that used to bubble inside of her after every conversation…

Beyond the annoying immature, self-centered, toe rag and prat he used to be- she now loved him.

What type of love- she wasn't sure, but she felt so close to him, she regarded him as one of the most important people to her, and she truly cared about him.

She knew well enough that he cared about her too… but not in _that way. _

But of course that would be stupid to think of right now.

He used to nag her back in fifth year for a date and still to this day said suggestive-witty-pathetic remarks.

But things were different between them now.

And besides now there was nothing to be done about it, with the ministries new rule.

The one about aurors…

It was needless and a total nonsense created by the Ministry of Magic once again to try and claim to the public that progress is being made.

Once again why would they care what would happen to the welfare- emotionally of their newest enrollments, who in turn may end up kicking the bucket sooner then later? The over enthusiasm of young people ready to make a difference has been abused many times in history, this just adds to the grand total.

It was beyond thick to think that anyone could stay alone in the world or stop any emotion from happening. It looked well enough on paper… perfect equation for a soldier… but in reality it was unreasonable and overly undoable.

But, she had to comply. She just had to. Since she started Hogwarts as a Muggle-born first year she realized that there was something amiss- and since she realized what was truly happening that righteous side in her that she would never be able to tame wanted to do whatever could be possible to stop those who insisted on calling themselves better because of bloodlines. And struggling against Voldemort just seemed to fit into what she wanted to fight- especially now. He killed her parents. That was enough, if she was passionate about before, now it was beyond revulsion or revenge… it was more or less vengeance.

And as much as she would hate to think about it… she couldn't let her best chance to do such disappear because of something that could, but most likely wouldn't be…

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! **

Manst- THANKS!

HHfansx2- WOW! Your review really made me feel better… you seem to know a lot more about writing then I do… but I hope to develop that eventually! I'd love any suggestions if you have time to leave any! I think that I now have a good plot that will develop very soon so please keep reading and reviewing… and thank you so much!

Purple-reader- Thanks! Yup sadly it doesn't stand for Taj Mowrey… Oh well!

Spygirl4747- THANKS SO MUCH!

Achava- THANKS and I'm so glad you like it! I also have a few LJ stories that have a more classic plot- but I swear they are quite different as well… so it may not hurt to check them out:)

BabyD4Lyfe- THANKS SO MUCH! (Sry if I spelled your pen name wrong… I clicked the x button way too soon:)

**A/N- YIKES! Well there finally goes Lily's perspective… we didn't get to hear that yet, huh? Well I KNOW it wasn't very good… sry! I tried to make it goodish… but it will take a chapter or two until we work into some real plot process! YAY! Well I hope it wasn't too confusing… and don't worry many of the unexplained nonsense will be gotten to! Feel free to ask any questions about any confusion! Also… there will be more flashbacks if that's okay (like why they didn't stay friends etc.)… so does anyone not like flashbacks… Also- I take suggestions if anyone would like to leave any in a review- but I have a slight idea of the next chapter etc crosses finger!**

**A review from you,**

**Would make my day- it's so true!**

**Like Always, **

**TajM**


End file.
